Riafa Vetera
Riafa is one of the four High Officers, the highest ranking position in the Alabastan military which is only topped by the king himself. She was given the title "The Desert Legion". She is in charge of the infantry division of the Alabastan military. Appearance Riafa wears a more slimmed version of the Alabastan High Officer armor, and replaces the read half cape with a full white cloak on her shoulders. History Equipment Attaraxan Heart Riafa was deemed worthy by Attarax, one of the Five Priests, and pieced his heart to be replaced by one made of clay. Dyothiria Dyothiria ("Two Beasts) is a massive steel great sword that is larger than Riafa. The guard of the sword is made of two lamps, within each lamp is a powerful spirit that will do RIafa's bidding if called upon. The blade is made of to massive steal blades that are connected in the middle by a large, long piece of fire ruby. It is said that Riafa had the blade forged early in her career, after finding and defeating the spirits that had been released onto a remote village by a black market trader who didn't know what he was dealing with. The spirit in the left lamp is An-Kahn, Beast of War; The spirit in the right lamp is Tenaje, Beast of Conjury. An-Kahn is a massive spirit, towering above buildings with dust swirling around him. He has a purple, segmented body gilded in bronze with massive bronze horns coming off of his face mask and a large bronze heavily inscribed ring above him. He carries a large hammer as a weapon. An-Kahn has a massive amount of physical strength, being able to cause shock waves when he strikes down with his hammer. Due to his destructive force, Riafa is keen to only release him in areas where he will not cause a lot of collateral damage. Since he is owned by Riafa he also greatly increases her physical strength, making her much stronger than she looks. He does not have to be released for this effect. Tenaje is also a massive spirit, wrapped in many flowing cloths with light always emanating from behind her. She has grey skin and is covered in hanging silver rings. Tenaje is able to conjure devastating energy blasts that obliterate the surrounding area. Due to her destructive force, Riafa is keen to only release her in areas where she will not cause a lot of collateral damage. Since she is owned by Riafa, She also greatly increases Riafa's energy endurance, adding to Riafa's already large amount of energy reserves. She does not have to be released for this effect. Abilities Sand Manipulation Riafa is renowned for here expert utilization of sand manipulation. Coupled with her vast reserves of energy, she becomes a nearly unstoppable force. Faran Riafa is a Faran of Desert Sands, able to harness the natural energy of sandy deserts. She is able to draw energy from the desert to increase her reserves, allowing her to accomplish astounding feats. Techniques * 'Sand Soldier Army -' Riafa is able to make multiple soldiers made of sand to fight in a battle. She is able to create up to 400 soldiers at any given time, which is what gave her the title of The Desert Legion. * 'Desiccation -' Riafa can surround an opponent in sand and sap all the moisture from their body, essentially mummifying them. Category:Characters